In recent years, advances in technology have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. For example, electronic key fobs are now ubiquitous and capable of communicating with the vehicle to allow the user to initiate any number of operations, such as, remote starting, remote locking/unlocking, or the like. More recently, automatic operations based on the proximity of a key fob are being incorporated into vehicles. However, these so-called “passive” features typically require the vehicle to continually monitor the surrounding environment for the presence of the key fob, which, in turn, continually consumes power from the battery or another energy source within the vehicle. Multiple communication modules may be co-located and integrated within a single vehicle component to reduce the energy consumption of the passive features. However, such integration often results in undesirable component sizes, decreased component packaging flexibility due to the transmission path characteristics of the communication frequencies utilized, and potentially increased costs. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for detecting the presence of the key fob with reduced power consumption without compromising the integration and packaging flexibility of the communication modules. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.